


Родинки Шерлока

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Body Image, Body Insecurities, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, Love, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон любил родинки Шерлока.





	Родинки Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock's Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712240) by [SiriuslySherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked). 



Джон любил родинки Шерлока.

Шерлок всегда настаивал на том, что у него _не было_ родинок.

У Шерлока Холмса нет родинок. Это смешно.

Он просто не был человеком с родинками. Он _не чувствовал_ себя таким.

И он им не был; по крайней мере о местонахождении его родинок было мало кому известно.

Джон любил родинки Шерлока, потому их было разрешено видеть только _ему_.

Шерлок не был обладателем множества родинок, он не был усыпан ими весь, но они всё-таки у него были.

На затылке.

На правом плече.

Одна около ключицы — и это одна из причин, почему Шерлок всегда поднимал воротник пальто.

Несколько — на торсе, рассеянные по груди и рёбрам.

Одна — на левом локте.

Одну из самых любимых Джоном родинок можно было найти на спине. Он вообще был неравнодушен к спине Шерлока.

Одна — на правом бедре.

Одна — на левом колене.

Одна — на левой лодыжке.

Одна — на внутренней поверхности левого бедра. Когда Джон прикасался к ней губами, это заставляло Шерлока буквально скулить.

Одна на заднице. О ней Шерлок знал, и она его ужасно огорчала, но Джон настаивал, что она очень милая.

Шерлок ненавидел свои родинки.

Джон любил их все.

Он целовал их все каждый раз, когда раздевал напрягшегося от смущения Шерлока, бормоча о том, насколько тот великолепен не меньше пятидесяти раз.

А потом он целовал его в губы, несмотря на то, что там не было никаких родинок.

— Я люблю тебя, — шептал он, улыбаясь при виде еле заметного румянца на щеках Шерлока.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо отвечал Шерлок, отводя свой взгляд перед тем, как встретиться со взглядом Джона.

Джон тянул его на себя, и они начинали целоваться глубже и жарче.

Джон любил всё в Шерлоке.

Но особенно нежно — его родинки.


End file.
